The Slayers: Reversed World
by Xelphina
Summary: Hee hee. It's basically a "Things the Slayers Would Never Say" fic. It's REALLY funny and is guaranteed to make you laugh. Rated PG for mild language. R&R plz!


The Slayers: Reversed World  
  
One day Lina and the whole entire cast of "The Slayers" (And I mean *Everybody*) were taking a lovely stroll through the gardens of Sayruun, when suddenly...  
  
Echoey Voice: Muahahahahahaha! I've done it! I've finally created the ultimate tool of destruction!!! Muahahahahahaha!  
  
A guy wearing a really weird white polyester suit and holding one of those cheap toy Echo makers hops out of some nearby bushes...  
  
Lina: *Points at him* OH MY GOD!!! It's...ELVIS PRESLEY!!!!!  
  
All Girls: ELVIS PRESLEY?!? *Scream in admiration*  
  
Zelgadis: And I thought "I" was popular...  
  
Elvis: That's right, and I'm about to take over the Universe!  
  
There's a big bright flash of light and the Slayers cast is sent into a state of...Reverse!  
  
*Insert: "Twilight Zone" theme here...*  
  
Elvis: Noooo! What happened? It didn't work!!! Oh well, back to the drawing board... *Runs off*  
  
(Warning!: The following sentences, phrases, ect. are basically all things the Slayers would never say! Well, I think that about sums it up...)  
  
Lina: I-I feel different...like, like I want to open a food drive for hungry children all over the world and put precious time and money into it!  
  
Xellos: Boy...I feel like a Big Mack...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gourry: Hey Amelia, does this dress make my butt look big?  
  
Amelia: Who gives a @$&*%?!?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zelgadis: *Starts singing* I'm, to sexy for my shirt...  
  
Sylphiel: Daaaaaaaaaaamn...Peewee Herman's HOT!  
  
Erologos: Dude, where's my car?  
  
Xellos: *Singing* Leeeet's doooo the Tiiiime Waaaaarp agaaaaaaain!  
  
Noonsa: Disco ain't dead yet baby!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gourry: I'm Odie!  
  
Lina: I'm Garfield  
  
Zelgadis: Oh no...not this again! I am NOTHING like John Arbuckle!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gaav: When did I get so pretty?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mazenda: Hey Valga-  
  
Valgaav: Talk to the horn!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Filia: Yeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaw! Giddy yup horsie!  
  
Jillas: Filia! For the last time! I'm a FOX! Not a horse...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rezo: I see dead people!...Um...Hear them?  
  
Dynast: *singing* Ice ice baby...  
  
Zelas: *Hic* Waaaaaassssssaaaaaaaap?!? *hic, hic*  
  
Amelia: I just loooooove Edgar Allan Poe's grotesque fables...  
  
Zelgadis: I know! Let's go BOWLING!!!  
  
Xellos: Love makes the world go 'round...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naga: Like, oh my god Martina! You like, totally like, stole my wardrobe!  
  
Martina: Like, NOOO WAAAAY!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bugs Bunny: Awwwwww, what's up dock?  
  
Xellos: The sky! No da.  
  
Amelia: Holy crap! Xellos just did that Chichiri thing!  
  
Chichiri: *Pops outta nowhere* There you are Bugs!  
  
Gourry: Who are you?  
  
Chichiri: Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Amelia: No comment...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amelia: I've never noticed how cool "Korn" is...  
  
Deep Sea Dolphin: Sorry, I'm allergic to anything wet...  
  
Filia: *To Valgaav* Polly wanna cracker?  
  
Dynast: Mentos, the fresh maker...  
  
Valgaav: I've been goin' to therapy, and I've learned that !!ANGER!! is not a good thing...*twitch*  
  
Almace: Do you know...The muffin man?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eris: You remind me of the babe!  
  
Rezo: What babe?  
  
Eris: The babe with the power.  
  
Rezo: What power?  
  
Eris: The power of voodoo.  
  
Rezo: Who do?  
  
Eris: You do.  
  
Rezo: Do what?  
  
Eris: Remind me of the babe...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lina: Welcome ta Gamers, how can I help ya? nyo  
  
Zelgadis: *Hack, cough, snort* ..........Is that the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland? *sniff*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Luna: Lina...I am you're sister!  
  
Lina: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Heh, I needed a break from "Coconuts" so I did this...I'll continue on request, I guess. Since I mainly did it for fun. But I certainly wouldn't mind doing more. R&R please, but no flames. Tank-ku, Buh-byez! 


End file.
